1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the technical field of communication, in particular, to an information prompting bracelet and an information prompting system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the trend of intelligentization of terminals, the terminals have more and more functions and become part of human life. However, up to now, most of terminals prompt users by vision, sound or vibration effects. Taking mobile phone as an example, when a call is coming, the users are prompted usually by phone ring or vibration effects. However, in noisy environment, if the user does not bring the mobile phone close to his body, the user might not be prompted in time in the way of vision, sound or vibration effects, thereby missing some important information promptings.